


Suddenly I See

by pineneedle



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineneedle/pseuds/pineneedle
Summary: Castle's style is simple.Esposito's is cool.Beckett's is sophisticated.So, what about Ryan's style?
Relationships: Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle





	Suddenly I See

リック・キャッスルは、自分は人間観察の天才だと思っている。  
ささいな表情の変化や何気ない仕草。  
相手が発する無数のサインを読み取り、それを推理する能力が自分には備わっていると、キャッスルは考えていた。  
ちょっとした言い回しの癖、声のトーンの変化・・・。

服装も、そのサインの一つだ。

今更言うまでもないが、キャッスルは大金持ちだ。  
フェラーリのコンバーチブルを乗り回し、月に土地を買い、自宅はアップタウンの瀟洒なビルのワンフロアを丸々占領している。  
だが、普段のキャッスルは、どちらかといえば普通の男だ。  
地下鉄にも乗るし、屋台のホットドッグも食べる。  
定番のファッションも、気取らないジャケットにシンプルなシャツとパンツで、これと言って特別なところもないカジュアルなスタイル。

けれども、シンプルは必ずしも安価と同義語ではない。

置き忘れたジャケットを取りに戻った休憩室で、キャッスルは、その彼のジャケットを睨んでいるエスポジートに出くわした。  
「アルマーニ？」  
椅子の背もたれに無造作にかけられたジャケットのラベルを読む声は、少々とげとげしい。キャッスルは、とりあえず黙ったまま首を縦に振った。  
「この地味なオヤジ臭いジャケットが？」  
確かに、明るいグレイのジャケットは、手触りはいいが、いたって普通のデザインだった。  
「地味？ オヤジ臭い？」  
キャッスルはあからさまに嫌な顔をした。  
「おい、今期の新作だぞ。」  
言いながら、その新作の、地味でオヤジ臭いジャケットを取り上げ、胸をそらす。  
「大体、エスポジート、君にファッションのことなんてわかるのか？」  
キャッスルの言葉に、今度はエスポジートがふんと鼻を鳴らして胸をそらした。

キャッスルの定番がシンプルなら、エスポジートの定番はクールだ。

カジュアルブランドのＴシャツやジーンズは、抑えた色合いのタイトフィット。  
シャツやネクタイにもこだわりがある。  
もちろんスーツも。  
今日のスーツは、チャコールグレイに黒いピンストライプの入った生地で、軽くウエストを絞ったデザインだった。シャツとネクタイも微妙に明るさを変えたグレイでまとめたスタイルは、殺人課の刑事にしては少しばかり決まりすぎている。  
「・・・あー、いいスーツ。」  
値踏みするように上から下まで眺め回してから言いよどんで、結局ほめ言葉を口にしたキャッスルに、エスポジートはにやりとした。

そう。ハビエル・エスポジートはなかなかの洒落者なのだ。

「だろ？」  
下襟をさっと撫でて、エスポジートはまた胸をそらした。  
「ああ、認めるよ。いいスーツだ。」  
キャッスルは渋々頷いた。  
「ヒューゴ・ボス？」  
「まさか。君みたいな金持ちとは違う。」  
「けど、きれいなラインだ。」  
興味津々で身を乗り出したキャッスルに、後ろ姿を見せるつもりか、エスポジートが上体を捻る。  
「ちょっと腕を上げてみてくれないか？」  
縫製の具合を見たくてキャッスルが頼むと、エスポジートは言われるままに腕を上げた。  
「これって妬くとこ？」  
ライアンの楽しそうな声がした。  
「何？ まさか！」  
慌てて下した腕がキャッスルの鼻先をかすめて、小説家は大げさに飛びのいた。  
「痛たた・・・。」  
鼻を抑えて痛がるキャッスルを無視して、エスポジートはライアンを睨んだ。部屋の隅でいやに静かにコーヒーを飲んでいたアイルランド系の刑事は、いつものように無邪気な笑みを浮かべている。  
「妬くとこって何だよ。」  
「二人とも仲が良さそうだからさ。」  
にこにこ笑いながらライアンが言った。  
「エスポジートに、おしゃれの秘密を聞いてただけだよ。」  
キャッスルが、まだ鼻を抑えながら言った。  
「彼、君のボーイフレンドにしちゃあファッションセンスがいいからね。」  
キャッスルの言葉に、ライアンは一瞬考えてから眉間にしわを寄せた。  
それから、何か言ってやれとばかりにエスポジートのほうを見る。  
エスポジートは、笑いをかみ殺しながら肩をすくめた。

ライアンの定番は三つ揃えのスーツだ。が、それはライアンのファッションがクラシックとか、トラディショナルということではない。

ケヴィン・ライアンのスタイルは、ファニーだ。

例えば、ライアンは、キャッスルが記憶しているだけでもベビーブルーのスーツを２着持っている。  
女性のドレスの善し悪しはわかるらしいのに、どうしてそんな色のスーツを選ぶのか。  
キャッスルは、ライアンを知るまでは、シットコムやミュージカルの役者以外にベビーブルーのスーツを着た男を見たことがなかった。  
そもそも、そんなもの、どこで売っているのだと尋ねれば、ウォルマートだと言う。  
なぜウォルマートがベビーブルーのスーツを扱おうと考えたのかは置いておくとする。  
だが、ちゃんとした大人の男が、ウォルマートでスーツ？  
キャッスルには、それが信じられない。

エスポジートが自分の味方をしてくれないことがわかると、ライアンは唇を尖らせた。  
「残念ながら、ライアン、君は分署のファッションリーダーじゃない。そうだろ？」  
キャッスルがライアンのスーツの背中をさすりながら言った。  
珍しくタッグを組んだ二人にライアンが何か言い返そうとしたとき、休憩室のドアが開きベケットが顔を覗かせた。  
「お嬢さんたち、お化粧直しの時間は終わりよ。死体が出たわ。」  
二人の刑事と一人の小説家は、慌てて休憩室を後にした。

********************

ケイト・ベケットのスタイルは、ソフィスティケードだ。

高級だが派手ではなく、一見オーソドックスだがよく見れば捻りもある。  
以前キャッスルが褒めると、ブランドの試作品や雑誌の撮影に使った服を扱う店で買うのだとベケットは答えた。

だが、それも、彼女の美貌と、モデルのような体形があってこそだ。

今日のスタイルも完璧だと、キャッスルは思った。スタンドカラーの黒い革のロングコートのポケットから取り出したのが、青いラテックスの手袋なのが残念だ。  
「どう？」  
「ラボで調べてみないとはっきりしたことは言えないけど、背中を三発撃たれてるから、死因は多分、これね。」  
ベケットの問いに、豪華なペントハウスのふかふかのラグに横たわるハンサムな死体の上に屈みこんだラニが言った。  
「体の下には血が広がってないから、射入孔だけで射出孔はないみたい。多分小さな口径の銃ね。」  
「いいスーツだ。もったいない。」  
キャッスルの囁きに、ラニが頷く。  
「ホント。ポール・スミスよ。」  
「ポール・スミスね。いかにもウォールストリートで働いてるって感じか？」  
クロゼットを覗き込みながら、いささか馬鹿にしたような口調でエスポジートが言う。その背中に、先ほどの会話を思い出してキャッスルが尋ねた。  
「それで、君のスーツはどこのなんだ？」  
作家の質問を無視したエスポジートの代わりに、ラニが答える。  
「ハビのスーツはオーダーメイドよ。」  
そして、渋い顔をしたエスポジートを睨んだ。  
「何よ？ 秘密じゃないでしょ？」  
「オーダーメイドだって？」  
芝居がかった仕草で胸に手を当てたキャッスルに、エスポジートが目を細めた。  
「何だよ。俺がオーダーメイドのスーツを着てちゃ問題あるか？」  
「いや、そういう意味じゃなくて・・・。」  
凄まれて腰の引けたキャッスルの肩を、ライアンが軽く叩いた。  
「普通は驚くよな。刑事がオーダーメイドのスーツなんてさ。」  
ライアンの助け舟にキャッスルが頷くと、エスポジートの渋面が深まる。それを全く気にせずに、ライアンがいたずらっぽく笑った。  
「俺だって、初めて聞いた時には、こいつ悪いことしてるんじゃないかと思ったもの。」  
「おまえ、そんな風に思ってたのか？」  
エスポジートが声を荒げる。  
「当たり前だろ。」  
にこにこと悪びれた様子もなく答えるライアンに、エスポジートは低く呻いた。

********************

初めて会ったのは、モンゴメリー警部のオフィスだ。

「どうしてですか？ 俺たちの仕事に、何か不満でも？」  
「ええ、理由を聞かせてください。」  
尊敬する上司であるロイ・モンゴメリーに、新しくチームに加わる刑事の話をされ、エスポジートとベケットは激しく食って掛かった。  
「二人の息が合うこともあるんだな。」  
真顔で言われた皮肉に、若い刑事たちは黙る。  
「ベケット、エスポジート、胸に手を当てて考えろ。このままじゃあ、いずれ、お前たちは殺し合うか、それとも私が二人を撃ち殺すか、どっちかだ。それで、どうなると思う？」  
モンゴメリーはため息をついた。  
「お前らはそれでいいかもしれないが、私は、残りの人生を、酒浸りでカウンセリングを受けるのも、シンシン刑務所の独房で過ごすのもごめんだ。」  
そう言ってから、二人の肩越しに廊下に向かって怒鳴った。  
「おい、ライアン、入ってこい。」

呼ばれて入ってきたのは、若い男だった。  
まず、肩を揺らす変な歩き方に目がいって、それから、いかにも麻薬課の刑事らしい革のジャケットに気づく。  
頬骨の高いやせた顔の中で、大きな青い目ばかりが目立った。  
体全体がひょろっとしていて、ガキみたいだと思ったのを覚えている。  
意外に人懐こい笑顔で差し出された手を無視すると、ケヴィン・ライアン、チームの三つ目の車輪は、小さく肩をすくめて、引っ込めた手をポケットに入れた。

********************

ペントハウスの殺人は、意外な、しかしありきたりな展開を見せた。

運転免許証から判明した被害者の身元は、エスポジートが思った通り証券会社のトレーダーだった。  
部屋の持ち主は資産家の相続人で、被害者とは友達だったようだが、事件の後は行方が知れない。  
状況からして、その男が第一容疑者なのは間違いない。  
その容疑者が、証拠を回収した刑事たちが分署に帰り着いてから一時間もしないうちに、弁護士を伴って出頭してきた。  
確かに男を殺したのは自分だが、被害者は投資詐欺をしていて自分も騙されていたというのだ。  
結婚を餌に金を騙し取られ、しかも相手には女性の恋人までいることを知り、気が動転して、護身用に持っていた銃で撃ってしまったと、上等なツイードのスーツを身にまとった、眼鏡をかけた小柄で風采の上がらない男は涙を流した。

自白の供述も取れたし、物証も十分。  
だが、弁護士は一流で、犯人も、その一族も大金持ちだから、難しい裁判になるだろう。

背中から至近距離で三発でも。

それでも、殺人課の刑事の仕事は終了だ。

********************

祝杯と呼ぶにはすっきりしない酒宴も、気の置けない仲間とグラスを傾ければ、次第にくつろいでくるものだ。  
「どんな秘密があるんだ？」  
エスポジートがウイスキーのグラスを弄んでいると、いつの間にか近寄ってきたキャッスルがそう尋ねた。  
「何のことだ？」  
エスポジートはとぼけた。  
「決まってるだろ。君のオーダーメイドのスーツだよ。」  
オールドホーントのオーナーが手を上げて合図を送る。運ばれてきたお替りのウイスキーは、エスポジートが飲んでいたものよりずっと上等だった。  
「君がそんなに俺のファッションに興味があるとはな。」  
エスポジートの皮肉に、キャッスルが肩をすくめる。  
「こういうのが小説のネタになるんだ。こういうディテールが。」  
エスポジートは鼻を鳴らした。  
「大した秘密じゃない。」  
「だったら、教えてくれてもいいだろ？」  
「エスポジートはね、おかかえのテーラーを持ってるのよ。」  
カウンターの端で二人のやり取りを聞いていたベケットが答えた。  
「おかかえだって？」  
「そう。そのテーラーは、エスポがポストイットを貼ったファッション雑誌を持っていくと、そのページの写真にそっくりで、しかも彼にピッタリのスーツを仕立ててくれるのよ。しかも格安でね。」  
そう言ってウインクするベケットに、エスポジートが渋い顔をした。  
「嘘だろ？」

こうなっては、もうキャッスルの好奇心は止められない。

エスポジートはため息をついた。

********************

その店は、死体が発見された安ホテルの隣りにあった。  
聞き込みでは殺人事件についての情報は何もなかったが、全く別の事件の話が出た。  
小さなテーラーの中国系の店主が言うには、二週間前、店に強盗が入った。  
盗まれたのは、当日の売上金の千三百ドル。額が大きいのは、その日に、注文を受けていたオーダーメイドのスーツが出来上がって、その代金があったからだ。  
額が大きいと言ったが、強盗事件としては少額の部類だ。  
エスポジートが思った通り、担当の刑事の対応はおざなりだったようだ。  
残念だが解決はむずかしい、金も犯人も見つからないだろうと言われて、店主は意気消沈していた。  
損害は保険でカバーできる。だが、簡単に金を盗むことのできる店だという評判が立てば、いつまた別の強盗に狙われるかわからない。  
そして、なによりも、犯人は今もどこかを自由に歩き回っている。  
許可証はあると言いながら、小柄な老人は、アイロン台の下からシグＧＳＲを取り出した。

********************

「それで？」  
キャッスルが詰め寄った。目が輝いて、完全にリサーチモードに入っている。  
「捕まえたよ。」  
「捕まえた？」  
「もちろん捕まえたわ。」  
いつの間にかキャッスルの隣りに席を移したベケットが、エスポジートに代わって答えた。  
「殺人犯と強盗の両方をね。」  
「どうやって？」  
「スーツをオーダーして、よ。」

********************

エスポジートは、その場でスーツをオーダーした。

生地とデザインを選び、採寸の予約をして、翌日、殺人現場のホテルを訪れた後に、またテーラーに立ち寄った。  
殺人事件の調査に進展のないまま、一週間後に、現場をもう一度調べてから、仮縫いのために店に行く。  
その一週間後、ホテルのマネージャーに話を聞いてからテーラーに向かうと、そこには素晴らしいスーツが出来上がっていた。  
既製品のスーツではいつも窮屈な胸と肩が全く苦しくない。それなのに、見た目のシルエットはあくまでタイトで、まるで上等な手袋のように体にフィットしている。  
鏡の前で男振りの上がった自分に驚く刑事に、店主は満足そうに微笑んだ。  
その場で現金で支払いを済ませ、エスポジートはスーツバッグを持って店を出た。

それから分署に戻り、日が暮れるのを待って、今度は地下鉄でホテルの一つ手前のブロックで降り、裏口からテーラーに入った。

********************

「中国のお茶と豆のケーキをごちそうになりながら、一時間くらい待った。そうしたら、連中が来たのさ。」

「連中？」  
エスポジートは、指を上げてバーテンを呼びビールを頼んだ。キャッスルをじらすように一口飲んで、にやりとする。  
「強盗だよ、もちろん。」  
「まさか。」  
「いいや。」  
「だって、四六時中刑事が出入りしてる店だぞ。そんな馬鹿な強盗がいるか？」  
「馬鹿なんだよ。年寄りの店に強盗に入るような連中だぞ。」  
その時のことを思い出したのか、エスポジートが嫌そうな顔をした。  
「犯人は、店にまとまった現金が入ったのを知ってるやつだ。じいさんの身内や周りの店の関係者は、みんなちゃんとしてるから、最初から疑わなかった。けど、通りの向かいにコインランドリーがあって、そこが怪しいと思ったんだ。」  
エスポジートの言葉に、キャッスルは夢中で頷く。  
「押し入ってきたのは、二人組の男だった。汚いにきび面の若造で、バールとおもちゃの銃しか持ってなかったよ。」

*********************

エスポジートが住居侵入の現行犯で逮捕した二人組は、やはり前回の強盗犯だった。  
ホテルで暮らしているコールガールとの無料のセックスを目当てにコインランドリーに入り浸るようになり、そこで、目の前の店が現金で商売をしていることに気づいた。  
普段は週末にしか銀行へ行かない店主が、スーツバッグを抱えた客が帰った日には、必ず夕方にＡＴＭに向かう。  
まとまった金が入った証拠だ。  
その日、スーツバッグの客を見たとき、二人の頭に簡単な小遣い稼ぎの計画が閃いた。

********************

「でも、それなら通りで襲ったほうが簡単じゃないか？」  
「普通は、そう思うよな。けど連中は、外で襲って人に見られるのが怖かったんだそうだ。店なら、小さなアジア人の年寄りが一人だけだからな。」

********************

強盗は、思った以上に簡単だった。  
簡単に手に入った金だから、あっという間に使いきって、コインランドリーでぼんやりと外を見るだけの毎日に戻る。  
すると、店からスーツバッグを持った男が出て行くのが見えた。  
二人には、自分の財布に金が入ったのと同じに思えた。  
それで二回目の犯行に及んだのだ。  
犯人が捕まって感激した店主は、エスポジートにスーツの代金を返してきた。  
断ると、それなら、これからはいつでも格安でスーツを仕立てようと頼み込まれた。  
それからは、最低でも一年に一着は新しいスーツを仕立ててもらっているのだ。

********************

「そんな馬鹿な。」  
キャッスルがぼやいた。  
「犯罪者なんて、みんな馬鹿なんだよ。」  
エスポジートが言うと、ベケットとライアンも頷いた。  
「でも、殺人事件は？ さっき君は、殺人犯と強盗、両方を捕まえたって言ったね？」  
キャッスルの目の前で、エスポジートとベケットが拳と拳を合わせる。  
「ああ、捕まえたさ。」  
「もちろん。」

********************

結局、殺人犯が音を上げたのだ。

エスポジートが、テーラーに行くたびに殺人事件の現場に立ち寄ったのは、自分の担当でもない強盗事件に首を突っ込んでは重窃盗課がいい顔をしないだろうと思ったからだ。  
現に、事件を解決した後には、モンゴメリー警部からたっぷりとお小言をもらった。

だが、エスポジートが何度も現場を訪れたことが、犯人には大きなプレッシャーになった。

プロの暗殺者やシリアルキラーでもない限り、大抵の犯人にとって、殺人は初めての体験だ。  
証拠も乏しく、これといった動機も見当たらない殺人の場合、犯人が捕まる確率はそう高くはないが、『素人』の殺人者はそんなことは知らない。  
ＤＮＡやプロファイリング、監視カメラのネットワーク解析や膨大な犯罪データベース・・・ドラマや小説に出てくる警察は、あらゆる手段を駆使し犯人を追い詰めている。  
殺人自体が大きなストレスなのに、そこに逮捕の恐怖が加わる。  
不安でたまらないところに、強面の刑事が訪ねてくる。  
それも、何度も  
食事ものどを通らず、夜も眠れない。

ホテルのマネージャーが犯行を告白したのは、急性胃潰瘍で搬送された病院のＩＣＵだった。

********************

「自分から出頭っていうことになったけど、あれはエスポジートが捕まえたのよ。」  
「あのときは、君が、俺がテーラーの捜査をするのを見逃してくれただろ？」  
二人がもう一度拳を合わせる。眠そうにカウンターに頬杖をついたライアンが、満面の笑みを浮かべた。  
「君らは、十二分署のゴールデンコンビって言われてたからな。」  
「なんだよ、それ。」  
エスポジートに軽く額を小突かれて、ライアンが鼻の上にしわを寄せた。  
「そう言われてた。ゴールデンコンビ。モンゴメリー警部の秘蔵っ子って。」  
「嘘だ。」  
「嘘よ。」  
同時に反論した二人に、間に挟まれたキャッスルが両手を上げる。  
「待ってくれ。ゴールデンコンビだって？」  
「だから、そんなふうに呼ばれちゃ・・・。」  
「君たち、コンビだったのか？」  
ベケットとエスポジートだけではなくライアンも頷いた。  
「初めて聞いたぞ！」  
大声を上げたキャッスルに、ベケットが肩をすくめる。  
「初めて言ったもの。」  
「なんで教えてくれなかった？」  
「聞かれなかったから。」  
少し酔っているらしいベケットの要領を得ない答えに、キャッスルはカウンターを叩いた。  
「こんな重要なことを教えてくれないなんて、ひどいじゃないか？」  
「いいじゃないか、今はもう知ってるんだから。」  
ライアンがくすくす笑いながら言った。  
「第一、君がリサーチしてなかったなんて驚きだよ。特殊部隊出のタフガイと、今までで最年少の女性刑事でスタンフォード卒のエリートのコンビ。しかも、二人ともすごいハンサム。市警じゃ有名だった。」  
ベケットが『少し』なら、こちらは完全に酔っている。お替りの合図に挙げた手をエスポジートに遮られ、代わりに水の入ったグラスを渡されると、ライアンは一息に飲み干した。  
「モンゴメリー警部に、殺人課に来ないかって誘われたときは、すごくうれしかった。うれしかったけど、どうせ、すぐにお払い箱になるって思ってた。」  
「どうして？」  
キャッスルが尋ねる。  
「だって、チームの花形プレイヤー二人の間に、どうやったら、俺みたいな平凡な男が割り込める？」  
ライアンは子供のように唇を尖らせた。  
「君だって優秀な刑事じゃないか。」  
「お世辞はいいよ。俺は平凡な男だ。だから、どうせ、すぐにお払い箱になって、また麻薬課に逆戻りだって、ずっと思ってたんだ。」

キャッスルは、はっとした。

両隣りの刑事も、一瞬体を固くしたのがわかった。

だが、当のライアンは、酔っ払い特有のぼんやりとした笑みを浮かべながら、エスポジートの背中を叩いた。  
「ゴールデンコンビ。それに、オーダーメイドのスーツなんて着てるしさ。」  
「おまえ、ホントに自分は平凡だって思ってるのか？ ネット通販でスーツを買う男なのに？」  
乱暴な口調に反して、ライアンを見つめるエスポジートの視線は優しい。  
「ライアン、君、通信販売でもスーツを買うのか？」  
呆れたように尋ねたキャッスルを、ライアンが焦点の合わない目で睨む。  
「通信販売の何が悪いんだ？」  
「だって、服は、本やビデオゲームとは違うだろ？ 生地の善し悪しとか、縫製とか・・・。」  
キャッスルの問いに、エスポジートが頷いた。  
「それを、俺も言ってるんだ。」  
「それにサイズは？」  
「商品の説明に書いてあるだろ？」  
「だって、実際はそんなの当てにならないよ。」  
「そうだ。袖が短いとか、ウエストがキツイとか・・・。」  
酔ったライアンに詰め寄る二人に、ベケットが短く笑った。  
「何だよ？」  
「二人にはわからないかもしれないけど、ライアンには既製服がぴったり合うのよ。スリムだから。」  
キャッスルとエスポジートが思わず腹に手を当てる。ベケットが、今度は大きな声で笑った。  
操り人形のような動きで何度も頷いたライアンは、やがて、ゆっくりとカウンターに突っ伏した。

********************

初めて会った日、若い刑事のやせた顔を見て、人見知りする猫みたいだと思った。

次の日、スーツを着てきたライアンは、少しは刑事のように見えたが、肩も胴回りもぶかぶかで、まるで安い貸衣装のようだった。

貸衣装か、でなければ、急にやつれた人間がクロゼットの奥から引っ張り出してきた一張羅だ。

********************

「・・・あのスーツ、全然サイズが合ってなかった。」  
エスポジートの囁きに、ベケットが頷く。

『あのスーツ』のことを知らないキャッスルにも、二人が何を話しているのかがわかった。

********************

ケヴィン・ライアンのスタイルは、ファニーだ。

例えば、今日のスタイル。  
今日のスーツは、キャッスルのジャケットよりも暗いグレイに、暗いピンクでチェックの織模様が入っている。三十過ぎの男が着るにしては可愛らしすぎだが、ライアンにはよく似合っていた。  
問題は、そこからだ。  
今日のライアンは、シャツもネクタイも全部チェック柄なのだ。  
チェックが好きなのはわかるが、どうしてそこまで揃ってしまうのかといえば、どうやら、ずっと体形が変わらないライアンは一着の服の耐用年数が異常に長いようなのだ。それで、お気に入りの服は何年にも渡って着続けられることになり、その結果、ワードローブが煮詰まってしまうらしい。

********************

あのスーツは、ライアンが刑事になったときに買ったスーツだった。既製品がぴったりと合うライアンが、多分、ずっと着てきたスーツだ。

そのスーツが全く体に合っていなかったのは、彼の体重が極端に落ちていたからに違いない。

そうだ。

あのときのライアンは、フェントン・オコーナーからケヴィン・ライアンに戻ったばかりだったのだ。

十四か月と、言葉でいうのは簡単だ。  
けれども、それは、エスポジートがイラクに従軍していた期間よりも長い。  
そしてエスポジートには、その間も命を預けられる仲間がいた。

********************

小さな呻き声に、三人が眠っているライアンを見ると、若い刑事の眉間には深い皺が刻まれていた。  
エスポジートが、なだめるように、まだ短いサイドの髪をそっと撫でると、ライアンがぱちりと目を開けた。  
「・・・ハビ、来てくれてありがとう。」  
体を起こして、子供のように微笑み、驚くエスポジートにキスをする。  
「それから、君たち、ベケットとキャッスルも。」  
そして、そのまま目を閉じ、また眠り込んでしまった。

「君の相棒は大したやつだな。」  
口にした途端エスポジートに睨まれて、キャッスルは降参のポーズをとった。  
「ああ、ああ、わかってる。そんなこと、俺に言われなくても、君はもちろん知ってるよな。余計こと言ってすまない。」

********************

文書の整理とコンピューターの扱いがうまいやせこけた若い刑事は、真面目で人当たりがよく、事情聴取や聞き込みも得意なことが分かった。  
射撃の腕はお粗末だし、格闘技もイマイチだが、我慢強くて根性もある。

エスポジートは、いつの間にかケヴィン・ライアンを気に入っていた。

それに、少しふっくらしてくると、けっこう可愛い顔をしている。

服のセンスは相変わらず最低だったけれど。

The End


End file.
